1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to sonic detection systems and methods, and, in particular, to vehicle tire leak detection systems and methods.
2. Related Art
The following description of the background of the invention is intended to aid in the understanding of the invention, but is not admitted to describe or constitute prior art to the invention.
A damaged or blown tire can be a dangerous hazard for the driver of a vehicle and/or other drivers on the road in the vicinity of the vehicle. For example, a blown tire from a large truck can cause the truck to swerve erratically and jackknife. Not only is this dangerous for the driver and any passengers of the truck, but it poses a real hazard to surrounding vehicles. The swerving truck may collide with other vehicles on the road or may cause vehicles to swerve, increasing the probability of one or more vehicle accidents. Further, if the blown tire remains on the road, vehicles may swerve to miss the tire or may collide with the tire, increasing the probability of additional vehicle accidents.
A blown or severely damaged tire usually results from a small hole or tear in the tire. This small hole or tear usually emits a leaking noise caused by compressed air escaping the small hole or tear in the tire or causes a characteristic noise to occur that is indicative of a flat tire or a tire going flat. If a vehicle driver and/or dispatcher, e.g., truck dispatcher, knew of a tire leak in one of the vehicle's tires, the driver could have the tire repaired, replaced, or take the necessary precautions.